The Linchpin to World Domination?
by THE-SOCCER-BOOKWORM
Summary: Who is Ivy Granger, really? How is  she important to the safty of the wizarding world? And which Weasley fill fall first. You'll have to read to find out all about Ivy. Summary sucks story much better.
1. MY QUESTIONABLE PAST

Hi there my name is Ivy and this story starts when I was seven, that magical number, It was a hot summers day and I was playing in the park with my Mom and Dad and six year old sister. We were have a blast Dad was playing tag with Hermione and I (Oh ya did I mention my sister is Hermione Granger? If not well she is) we were all laughing and having fun. Mom was reading a book so she would glance up at us every once in a while. Right when Dad was about to catch Hermione, the weather turned cloud and the wind started picking up swirling around us. Then four hooded figures appeared out of thin air, they pointed these wooden sticks at me and muttered something I felt something hit me and as I was losing consciousness I heard my sister screaming my name and then all I saw was blackness.

When I regained consciousness I was lying on a bed in a room I have never seen before. As I sat up the door to the room opened to a petite women with a tray full of food. She seemed to be muttering to herself. When she looked up and saw me staring right back at her. She jumped and almost dropped the tray of food.

"Oh my dear you're awake. How are you feeling? What is your name? Can you remember anything from before you got here?" She said as she rushed to my bedside.

"Well I... Where am I?" I asked

"Oh right you are at the burrows and I am Mrs. Weasley. My husband found you past out in the field. He brought you back here immediately and we have been looking after you since then. Know what do you remember?" She asked.

".Well I remember a voice, my little sister's voice, she was crying out for me to come back. I also remember these four hooded figures and I woke up while they had me and I heard them talking about my family heritage and magic. My name is Ivy Granger well it sort of is. They said something about my parents not being my real parent that I was adopted and that I should soon have some signs of magic in me. I don't understand and I'm really confused." I said I looked up into Mrs. Weasley's eyes and she looked shocked. There was silence for a brief period before she spoke up again.

"My dear have you never heard of magic before?" She asked calmly.

"Of course I have heard of magic but I didn't know it was real. I always thought it was a myth or something like that. So are you telling me that magic is real and I'm a witch who has magical powers?" I asked.

"Well my dear we will have to see whether you have any magical qualities or not. Yes from what you have told me I believe that, yes, you are a witch." As she finished saying this, there was a loud bang down stairs followed by a whole bunch of screams. I jumped up instantly at the noise then shrunk back under my covers.

"What was that?" I asked nervously.

"The rest of my kids are home from Hogwarts." When she said Hogwarts I looked at her funny so she explained that Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry where all young witches and wizards go to learn about magic.

"I'm sorry I should have told Arthur to keep them down when they arrived. I am also very sure that my third and fourth youngest just pulled a prank on everyone else." At that precise moment there was another bang then a bunch of running feet and a few choice curse words as three or four people went running by the door. When Molly heard this she went scurrying out of the room and as she left the yelling and screaming from down stairs came to an abrupt halt then a lot of whispering, I could hear that they were whispering because I had gotten up and pressed my ear against the door. I then herd two people come bounding up the stairs and the scurrying feet of Molly coming towards the door so I ran back to my bed and dove in just as the door flew open to reveal to identical looking red headed boys with identical smirks on their faces.

"Boys it is rude to barge in on someone, especially a guest. Might as well introduce you as seeing you have been rude enough as it is. Ivy dear these are the twins. This is Fred." She said pointing to the one on the left. "And this is George." She said pointing to the one on the right.

"Mom you can't even tell your own kids apart." Said the one to her left.

"Oh I'm sorry George." She said turning to face the boys.

"Just kidding Mum I am Fred." The smirks on their faces grew even bigger as their mother groaned.

"Any ways boys this is Ivy Granger she is a year younger than you. So play nice." She warned as she left the room. "I have to go and check the damage you two have done this time." As the door closed the boys both turned to me a smirked at me.

"Should I be scared?" I asked as the boys walked over to my bed and sat down on either side of me.

"Nah. We won't do anything to you were just curious." Fred said I don't know why Molly has such a hard time telling them apart, sure they are identical but they are unique as well.

"Ya so why are you here? And are you staying forever?" George asked. After I told them everything I told Molly we started talking about their family and all the flaws about it and the bonus points. A few hours later I felt like I knew these boys all my life their like the brothers I never had. We talked and talked and talked until we heard Molly call from down stairs that supper was ready.


	2. REUNITED?

Soooo sorry for not updating in like forever have had a lot going on.

It has been five years since I last saw my real family and I still think of them every day. I am now 12 and it's time for us to all go back to Hogwarts I cannot wait. This year is going to be really fun because its little Ronnie's first year, pranking him when Mama Weasley isn't around I can't wait. Fred, George and I have gotten closer and closer since that day when I first arrived. They treat me as if I am their actual sister, we are also pranking buddies, and they taught me all I know about pranking. Thanks to them we are the pranking Kings and Queen. Ok so on with the story.

"Good morning Mama." I said walking into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the table already eating and they all looked up when I walked in.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well last night or did the boys keep you up again?" Mama Weasley said fussing over the fact that I wasn't dressed for school and the train was leaving in less than three hours.

"I slept fine. Do you want me to go and get Fred and George up? They would hate to miss breakfast." I said while standing up again.

"Sure go and get them up and get dressed while you're at it." Mr. Weasley said standing up. "Well I am of to work see you kids when you get home at Christmas."

As he was walking out the door there were a chorus of "Bye Dad's". As I was walking up the stairs I was thinking about how different Hogwarts was going to be it won't be at all like first year. Truth be told I am a little scared. I also am thinking about my sister a lot lately. I wonder if she is a witch too or I was the odd one out. I was so deep in thought I didn't realise I was at the door to the room I shared with the twins. I pushed the door open and giggled at the site in front of me. Fred and George were working on some stuff the night before and they fell asleep at their desks. Well this will be fun. I walked over to the boys grabbed the air horn i kept hidden under their desk, don't ask why it's just where I keep it, put it in front of them on the desk and slowly walked back out the door . I had a string attached to the horn, once I was safely out of the room I pulled on the string as hard as I could making the air horn blow as loud as it could. From inside the room, I heard the boys scream then a loud thunk as they fell out of their chairs. I turned around getting ready to run when the door burst open and hit me making me land on my butt. I looked up and saw the very pissed of faces of Fred and George Weasley. Trying to lighten the situation I was in I made a joke. Not my smartest move.

"Your red faces don't go at all with your orange hair." I said laughing.

"George are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred said

"I do believe I am Fred." George replied they both smirked down at me. I knew that look I was in trouble. With one final look at each other the boys tackled me on the ground and started tickling me. I was very ticklish. I was howling with laughter and had tears coming out of my eyes.

"B.b..b..boys ...s...st...stop...it." I begged them. They finally gave in. They both stood up picking me up in the process. "Oh ya Mama said to get our school clothes on train leaves in..." I said looking down at my watch. "2 hours. Wow we better hurry." With that we rushed into the room and got ready for the next year at Hogwarts.

AT KINGSCROSS STATION

"There it is, the entrance to platform nine and three quarters." Ron shouted over the incoming train.

"Be quiet Ron. You can't just go around yelling platform nine and three quarters over here. People will think you're insane." As we approached the entrance Mrs. Weasley was starting to get frantic.

"Alright, you go first Percy, then Ivy, then Fred, then George, and then Ron will go." I looked at the brick wall nervously. I was still a little scared to go through on my own. Fred seemed to notice my discomfort. He leaned down to my height.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I nodded. "Mum can you take either mine or Ivy's cart through, she still a little scared."

"Alright, Ivy give me your cart and off you go." She said taking my cart from me. Fred put his arm around my waist and started leading me too the brick wall I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.

"You can open your eyes now were through." Fred whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and there in front of me was the Hogwarts express. I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding.

"Come on then let's go find a compartment before all the good ones are taken." George shouted impatiently from in front of us. I grabbed my cart from Mrs. Weasley and loaded the stuff on the train. I grabbed my owl, Shadow's cage and walked aboard the train. I went to follow the boys down the hallway when I was suddenly not on my feet, but on my back.

"Clo get of your squishing me to death." I said pushing my best friend of f of me.

"Good to see you to Ivy." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"I missed you so much." I said taking a look at her. She is the same height as me, with platinum blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. "Soooo how was your summer?" I asked

"It sucked. I didn't get to go anywhere. All I did pretty much was owl you, and try and avoid my stupid brother."

"How is Draco?" I asked with a smirk on my face. She just glowered at me.

"You wanna come sit with me and the twins?" I asked she immediately blushed. She has had a small... Ok small is an understatement; she has a HUGE crush on a certain Mr. George Weasley.

"Sure." She giggled. As we walked down the corridor to were the twins were, we talked about everything that happened over the summer. We even talked about my sister. I told Clover everything about me. As we were walking by one compartment I say a bushy haired girl sitting in the corner by herself with a book. I stopped and Clover stopped with me. I motioned for her to go on without me. I slid open the glass and the little girl looked up with wide eyes. Then looked down again something about her looked very familiar.

"Hi there, what's your name?' I asked. She looked startled that I was talking to her.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." When she said that my heart almost stopped. "Who are you and why are you talking to me."

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked. I needed to know if this was my sister or not. She looked like she was going to start crying. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a Kleenex for her as I pulled the Kleenex from my pocket a picture fell out. She reached down and picked it up for me, as she saw the picture she froze and looked me straight in the eye.


	3. THE BREAKDOWN

I looked up at her with wide eyes. The picture still in her hand, wondering what she was going to say. The next part surprised me, she dropped the picture and threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Ivy, you're alive. You don't know how worried I was." She said crying.

"Shhh. Its ok Mimi I am not going anywhere except to my friends compartment ok. Try and mingle and meet new people. If you need me I will be just down the hall." I said to her holding her at arm's length. She nodded then went to go talk to people. I ran down the hall to the compartment my friends were in. I flung the glass door open so hard it nearly broke. My friends looked up at me with wide eyes.

Fred was the first one who stood up and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked wiping away the tears I didn't even know I was crying.

"Remember how I told you about my sister Mimi?" I asked them they all nodded so I continued. "Well It turns out she is here on the train going to Hogwarts. I found my little sister again, I found her." They were all silent for a while letting in it all settle in. Clo was the first to speak up this time.

"So when do we get to met her?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Once we get settled in to Hogwarts, because we're here." George said looking out the window sure enough he was right. There stood our beautiful Hogwarts. As we all clamored out of the compartment. I saw a flash of brown hair go by I reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Hey what's the big... Oh Hi Ivy. How are they? Are these the friends you were talking about? Is he your boyfriend?" She asked pointing to Fred's arm that was still around me. I quickly removed his arm. I didn't notice the flash of hurt that crossed his face.

"Mimi yes these are the friends I was talking about and no Fred is not my boyfriend. George, Fred, Clove this is my little sister Hermione. Hermione these are my friends." I said, then I leaned down and whispered to her " You know when I wasn't at home?" She nodded "Well these two boys, them and their family are the ones who took care of me while I was away." She looked up at the two of them.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister." She said the boys were taken back at how polite she was.

"You're welcome?" George said sounding a little unsure. The train at that exact moment lunched to a stop and as seeing that everyone was standing up looking out the compartments, we all fell sideways. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Fred. He just smirked up at me.

"I'm liking this position." He smirked. I stood up and looked to where Clove and George fell, it turns out they fell in the same position as Fred and I. Then all four of us turned our heads to Hermione and found her on the floor laughing. After that incident we all got off the train. Hermione going over to the boats and us to the carriages.

As we entered the castle the noise was so loud of all the clamour of feet and friends telling each other about their summer holidays. As we entered the hall Clove and I said good bye to the boys as they headed over to the Gryffindor table. Right now you're probable thinking something along the lines of "What they aren't in Gryffindor?" Well no you see Clove was obviously put in Slytherin because she is a Malfoy, no one is really sure about why I was put in Slytherin. I think it has something to do with that summers day five years ago, but no one really knows about that. As we sat down at the Slytherin table and waited for the first years to arrive a little paper crane floated down in front of me and Clove. We both looked at it hen looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw the twin's smirking at us. Knowing the twins it could be anything, so I reached for it carefully and slowly opened it making sure nothing bad was going to happen. Inside the crane was a note.

Hey Girls,

Meet us at the Black lake midnight. We have a surprise for you.

Forge and Gred.

I looked over at the boys and gave them a "what the hell" look. Fred mouthed something back; I didn't catch it because the doors to the great hall swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall and a bunch of cowering first years. In the crowd I saw Hermione talking to a kid with Black hair and round glasses and Little Ronniekins. I also saw the unmistakable blond hair ferret, Clove hated to call a brother, shaking not enough that it's really stands out but enough that it's noticeable. I pointed this out to her and she started laughing her head off. As they went through the names my stomach started to growl fairly loudly that some people down the table looked at me funny. I looked up just in time to see Hermione walk up to the stool, when the hat was placed on her head and it immediately yelled out Gryffindor. She was all smiles as she walked over to the table.

**AFTER DINNER**

Clove and I both ran to our dormitories, to find out who we were sharing with. In Slytherin house you usually only share a room with one other person. So I really hoped I could share with Clove, I mean we shared a room last year that's how we became best friends. As we were running we ran around the corner and slammed into none other than the Weasley twins.

"Hello. Miss us already?" George asked looking down at Clove.

"Bugger off." She said then stopped away. I looked stared after her in amazement. Then I turned on George who looked just as shocked as me. I mean sure Clove is a Slytherin but she has never ever snapped at mw or the twins, especially not George.

"What did you do to her?" I shot at George. He just shrugged. "I don't think we will be seeing you later. Goodnight." I sighed as I walked away. When I got to the dorm and checked who I was bunking with, I was happy because it was Clove. I ran up to our dorm and flung the door open to see Clove curled up in a ball on her bed sobbing. I slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" I asked. I heard her sigh

And then she looked up.

"I thought he was starting to like me." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I know he likes you..." I started but was cut off by Clove sobbing.

"Then why was he kissing Alicia Spinnet in the hallway?" I looked down at her in shock.

"He was what!" I almost screamed with that I stood up and stormed out of the room. As I was walking through the portrait I slammed right into someone and that someone turned out to be a slimy, greasy haired, git named Draco Malfoy.

"Piss of Malfoy. I am so not in the mood to deal with you right now." And with that I pushed past his into the deserted corridor. I stormed up to Gryffindor Tower and gave the Fat Lady the password and stormed in. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and stared at me. Nobody said anything until Percy stepped forward.

"You are not a loud in the Gryffindor common room. So if you would please..."

"I don't really care right now Perc. Where are your bloody brothers?" I practically screamed in his face. He recoiled a bit and pointed up the boys stairs. Ignoring everyone's looks I sprinted up the stairs. All the doors were wide open except for the one on the far end. By this point I was fuming and I wouldn't be surprised if you could see smoke coming out of my ears. I marched over to the door and ripped it open. The boys head's flew up and looked at me with matching smiles, but once they noticed how angry I was there expression changed immediately.

If you're wondering why I was so mad well you see last year and over the summer George told me he had developed a smallish... ok major crush on Clove and he didn't know what to do about it. So he came to me for some help seeing as I was Clove's best friend. I gave him some advice and he thanked me for it, he said he would tell her at the start of next term.

"Ivy what's wrong." George had the nerve to ask. That is when I lost it.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING." They both flinched as I started yelling. "I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY LIKED CLOVE THEN YOU GO AND BREAK HER TO PIECES. SHE IS IN HER ROOM CRYING. SH..she never cries." I mumbled out the last part because I fell to the floor and started crying. I looked up through my tears to see George glaring at Fred.


	4. SILENCE

I looked up at them confused. What was I missing? Then George just exploded.

"This is really bad, really bad. At times it sucks to have an identical twin. And you." He said spinning on Fred. "You knew I liked Clove and that Alicia has been trying to get with me since first year, and you go and kiss her. What did she think that you were me or something?" Fred just looked at the floor. Then it clicked in my head. Fred was the one in the hallway that Clove saw she probable didn't have time to recognise that it was Fred. Oh god this is way too messed up.

"Where is Clove?" George asked snapping me out of my thoughts. As he was helping me up I just shook my head.

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her. Let her cool off, and give her some space. I think she wants to be alone in her dorm right now." George just grinned at me and ran off. Crap, I just told him she was in her dorm. Nice one, Ivy. Then it hit me, it was Fred in the hall kissing Alicia. I looked at him with wide eyes. I started slowly backing out of the room, trying to prevent the tears that were about to start flowing down my face. He looked at me confused as to why I was crying, and then realization hit him.

"Ivy..." He started but I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because I had turned and ran from the room. As I ran through the common room I got a lot of funny looks. I ran to the only place I felt safe and that was the Womping Willow. Now you may think that that is a really stupid place to go seeing the tree has a bloody mind of its own, but it seems to like me it never hurts me. I sat there crying for a while until I realized how dark it had gotten. I looked up into the sky and saw that it was a full moon today, how ironic. I got up and made my way back to the castle. I figured the front doors would be locked so I took one of the secret tunnels that the boys showed me lead straight to the Slytherin Common room. Once I got to the end of the tunnel I made sure nobody was in the common room before I entered. I then went and sat in front of the fire. I figured George was still in Clove's and my room talking to Clove , so I couldn't go there. I stared into the fire for a while till I felt the couch dip beside me. I looked up to see Clove sitting there. She smiled at me but it looked really forced.

"So I heard you went and spazzed at the boys for me. Thanks. George came and talked to me about it and everything is good. He didn't ask me out or anything, but that's okay with me right now. So what happened between you and Fred. And don't try and deny it I saw you sitting by the Womping Willow. I am so sorry about that." She said.

"I am fine really. He started saying something but I kind of ran out before he could finish his sentence should I have stayed and listened to him? I am so confused Clove?" I said collapsing into her arms and cried on her shoulder a bit. Then I sat up straight and wiped my tears away. " He is so not worth my tears. I mean if he wants to kiss Alicia then he can it's not like we are dating. He is single and he can kiss anyone he wants, why should I care." Then I turned to Clove. " Help me avoid him and ignore him for a week? Please?" I begged. She nodded.

"But are you sure this is a good idea?" I nodded.

**THE NEXT DAY AT BREAKFAST**

As Clove and I walked into the great hall be both glanced at the Gryffindor table. There laughing like nothing happened yesterday sat Fred and George with Lee probable planning their next prank. George looked up seeing he was facing the door and saw Clove and I. He nudged Fred and waved. Fred looked up and you could tell that he didn't sleep last night. He smiled when he saw me, I huffed and grabbed Clove's arm dragging her to the Slytherin table. Fred's smile faded and his head dropped back down to the table, George looked at him with a worried expression on his face. Clove and I sat at the far end of the Slytherin table. Once we started eating and our Time tables were handed out Clove and I compared ours.

8:00 – 9:00: History of Magic with Hufflepuff

9:00 – 10:00: Transfiguration with Gryffindor

10:00 – 11:00: Ancient Runes with Ravenclaw

11:00 – 12:00: Herbology with Hufflepuff

12:00 – 1:00: Lunch

1:00 – 3:00: Potions with third year Gryffindors

3:00 – 4:00: Defence against the dark arts with Gryffindor

4:00 – 5:00: Astronomy with Ravenclaw

5:00- 6:00: Dinner

After we finished eating breakfast we both stood up quickly and left for our first class. Luckily for us we were a year younger than Fred and George so they weren't in any of our classes. Oh except potions, because Clove and I were taking third year potions because we had already finished second year curriculum. Our first class of the day was History of Magic. As we made our way to History of Magic I felt a hand on my arm, I turned around a came face to face with Fred. He opened his mouth to say something but I turned away in a huff and stormed after Clove who didn't even notice I wasn't beside her anymore, great friend.

**POTIONS CLASS**

After a uneventful morning, well except when one of the Gryffindors in transfiguration accidently turned his desk into a crocodile, he is in the hospital wing now with sever bite marks all over him. Don't worry no harm came to the crocodile. Okay back to present time.

This was the class I was dreading throughout the entire day, double potions with Gryffindor, which means I get to spend two bloody hours with Fred Weasley. Clove and I walked into the potions classroom and a lot of the older students looked at us funny, I mean we were a year younger than them.

"Hey I think you are in the wrong class." Alicia Spinnet came up to us and said slowly as if we were like two not twelve.

"No we aren't we skipped a level of potions. So no Alicia we are not in the wrong class. NO if you would please move so we could get into the classroom that would be great thanks." I sneered at her. She still didn't move.

"No one has ever skipped a level in potions before so I really don't believe you." She said, smiling sickly sweet, but anyone could tell it was fake.

"Ms. Spinnet if you would move out of the doorway so all the students could enter the classroom," Snape's cold drawl said from behind Alicia. She glared at us then moved away from the door. We both entered the classroom and sat down at one of the free desks. As we were about to start the lesson the door flew open to reveal the Weasley Twins.

"Mr. Weasley you are late 10 points from Gryffindor each." Snape drawled on. " OH and Mr. Weasley's you will not be a loud to sit together because of last year's occurrence of cauldrons blowing up every class. Mr. Fred Weasley switch spots with Ms. Malfoy." I stared at Clove begging her not to leave me but she stood up anyway and switched spots with Fred. As Fred was setting up his cauldron, I was trying to pay attention to the lesson. Today we were making a sleeping draught. Pretty simple stuff, so it shouldn't be that hard , right? Wrong, utterly and completely dead wrong. First of all we had to help our partners and we found out they would be our permanent partners for the rest of the year. Okay so first Fred got all the ingredients wrong then he added them at the wrong time by the end of class our potion was ready to explode and I was scared to even go near the cauldron. Oh ya my ignoring Fred had to be put on pause for this class but other than that I have been doing pretty good. So when Snape came to our table , our potion started bubbling a lot and when Snape mixed it a bit it exploded over everything.

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger detention tonight at eight o'clock my office now clean this mess up. Now!" Roared a very angry Snape. After everyone left Fred and I started killing ourselves laughing, we both fell to the floor holding our stomachs from laughing so hard. After we calmed down a bit we started cleaning up.. Oh ya did I mention we weren't a loud to use magic too clean up. Fred and I were sitting next to each other on the floor both moving in once we finished an area until we were almost touching. I was looking down at the ground trying to get this over with.

"Ivy..." Fred said his voice sounded deeper than normal. I looked up and our noses were practically touching.

"Fred..." I whispered back. We both started to lean in...


End file.
